Avec Vous Toujours
by dreamer9
Summary: AU--Serenity Lune has been a successful in her business and the rest of her life, except love. Will a fated meeting with Endymion Terreux change her outlook on life?


Sunlight's cherry fingers touched a veil of silvered gold and laughter could be heard in the distance.  
The laughter however, did not belong to the woman, the one with the amazing hair of silvers and golds, sitting behind a large stained oak desk. Needless to say, she had not noticed to hear the laughter until it was on her doorstep.  
"Would you two cut it out? I need to work!" she barked. Today was not a good day. Apparently, from the fax she received this afternoon, she was being sued by a rival practice for "false advertising and entrapment of their patients." That made her laugh. Imagine, poor little her having to woe and pursue Beryl's abused patients. That was a riot.  
"Sere, stop reading over the legalities to this! Get a lawyer! I'm sure Raye would take this case in a hot minute. She hates Beryl as much as any of us."  
"I can't let her do that, she's on vacation with that hunk of a husband of hers." She smiled. Raye's wedding was amazing. The music, the flowers, the food, the men! She laughed at herself. The men were nice eye candy and that's where it ended. Nothing more than eye candy.  
"What about-"  
"Mademoiselle, Mr. Kismet on line four." Her secretary's voice interrupted.  
"I'm sorry, Lita, I have to answer this." Serenity Lune sighed, switching on the speaker phone, as she answered with a subdued, "Lune."  
"Ah, Miss Lune. I am aware of you're current predicament and would like to help you." She shot a deadly glare at Lita, who just smiled sheepishly and shrugged.  
"Mr. Kismet-"  
"Edward."  
"I thank you for you're concern but I have already contacted my lawyer. If you want to give him a call..."  
"No. No that will be alright. I will contact you at a later date, then."  
Serenity reached for the button that would end this conversation.  
"Serenity. I am always here if you need a place...to forget about the mundane world."  
She jabbed at the red button with distaste. "The nerve," she mumbled as Lita laughed.  
Serenity turned her enraged eyes upon her friend, one of her best friends, and studied the quietly laughing woman. Her eyes took in her milk chocolate hair, tied in a simple ponytail, her rose earrings, and her merry forest green eyes, to matching green pants suit duo. She stood about 6 feet with those blasted heels of hers.  
"If you weren't such a good friend, you do realize I would have fired you a long time ago." Serenity quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow and gave a little half smile.  
"I know you wouldn't. You may be serious and business-like at the office, but under it all, you're still that silly, young girl, that couldn't bare to see anyone unhappy, even you're enemies." Lita leaned against the south wall, avoiding the wall that faced east all together. She knew if you moved the thick velvet curtains, you would be staring at a wall of glass. The whole east side of Serenity's office was a huge window, that would fill with sunlight in the late afternoon, allowing Serenity to work almost to nine at night in the summer without turning on a single light. She kept it covered now, because the windows where opened, and if the curtains pushed back, the room would be a freezer.  
"Whatever. Lita...don't you have plans with Nephrite?" She questioned, knowing that she did, and if she didn't leave (Serenity alone), she would be late.  
"You-"  
"Lita. Watch you're language." She gave her a bright smile, stood, and started to push her towards the door. Lita, to say the least, was flustered, trying to think of a good retort.  
It took a little over a minute to successfully push Lita out of her large office but being able to slam the door at her turned body, was rewarding. Now she knew Serenity did not want to be disturbed.  
Leaning over her desk to her phone, she buzzed Camille, "Cancel the rest of my meetings please and Camille, if you could please call my patients that were suppose to have appointments..." She knew Camille would do exactly what she asked and quickly and efficiently.  
"I've done so already, Mademoiselle."  
'Bless that girl! I'll have to give her a bigger Christmas bonus this year.'  
"And, Mademoiselle, Kunzite is here."  
'Okay...make that a huge bonus.'  
She sat on the corner of her desk and shift through that fax for the umpteenth time in an hour.  
"Love! Must you over exert yourself?"  
She giggled and hopped down from her perch and gave him a kiss on the check, tugging on his snow-white hair. "How is Mina? Did you ask her yet? Why didn't you ask her yet!?" she demanded.  
"Love, you look like a little girl. Now, come, have a seat." He took her leather chair behind her desk as she returned to her spot on the desk.  
"Are you not going to answer my questions?"  
"I will ask Mina tonight."  
She squealed with happiness. "Mina will be so surprised! She'll absolutely love what we planned!"  
"I planned."  
"You!? You just sat there, looking dumbfound!"  
"Love, let's not argue." He reached over to gather the loose pieces of paper that Serenity had been reviewing earlier.  
She smiled faintly, remember when Mina had first met Kunzite. She assumed they were "an item," her exact words, because of the little pet name he had for her, and their closeness. That was far from the truth. He fell instantly for Mina. Kunzite's relationship with Serenity on the outside might look like a heated romance but in actuality, he was her older brother. He protected her, cared for her, loved her, and needed her as his family. Mina was his life, and he owed his life to Serenity.  
"So? What do you think?" She placed her hand on his arm. "Is it-"  
"Very serious? Yes. Beryl actually believes in her lies. So to her, it is the truth." Kunzite looked deep in thought, his dark eyes scanning the words, splattered across the page. Kunzite still had yet to lose his French accent. Serenity and Kunzite had lived in Paris when they were children, but both were State-born. Serenity had adjusted and loss her accent in the first few months, Kunzite's was still detectable after two years.  
"Have you visited Mama?"  
"Non, Je n'ai pas songer á ce." He replied with a strained voice, but still his thoughts were directed towards the court order.  
Serenity's mother had died giving birth to her, and her father followed a few months later, Kunzite's mother had taken her into her home. His father, was murdered when Kunzite was two, and the authorities had yet to find who killed him.  
"Love." She looked at him, through a haze of tears. "Do not think of Mama. She is finally at peace." He gave her a reassuring smile and continued reading the fine print.  
"So?"  
"Prepare to go to war, ma Love."  
She threw a pen at him. "Stop mixing your French and English!"  
He threw up his hands and laughed. "I cannot help it."  
"Frères!"  
  
Serenity looked up from her work. It was pitch black now. Kunzite had left hours ago, making her promise to call him if she received anything else. He was, after all, her lawyer, though, he had postponed his dream of owning his own firm by helping Serenity with her practice. He was head of directors, a job that paid a pretty penny.  
The phone's shrill ring brought her out of her reverie.  
"Lune."  
"Sere! Why are you still at the office!?"  
"Raye! How's you're honeymoon?" her voice held a note of a light, playful manner.  
"It's great! I heard what happened! I can't believe Beryl would sink that low! I wish I was home! Then Kunzite wouldn't have to handle the case on his own!"  
"Just enjoy your time with Jadeite! I want you fully rested and relaxed by the time you come home!"  
"Doctor Lune's orders, so that means I have to!"  
"Hah hah, just do it, dear. I must go. I have more work to do."  
"Serenity! Don't you dare try-!"  
"Try what?"  
"You know what-"  
"Bye Raye! See you on in a week!" Serenity quickly hung up and unplugged the phone.  
Serenity stood and watched the bright lights of city life wash across the area. She watched cars become two little lights in the distance and thought, for the first time in a long time, when her last free night was and how she spent it. She needed a break. She loved being a psychiatrist, but she was still only 20 (she graduated from high school at 14 and completed all her studies two years ago). Even she wondered how she could stand this life. Work, work, work. She had her father's company to worry about now, too. When she became of age, it was discovered that Mr. Lune had owned a minor company, that in his death, grown to a major company and now under Serenity's care, was expanding in unnerving time.  
She picked up the newspaper, skimmed the front headline, "Terra Inc. eats up the competition," and wondered how the President of Terra Inc., Endymion Terreux, handled it all. She read somewhere that he was only 26 and the richest, most eligible bachelor.  
Not that Serenity cared. Of course not. She didn't even know how he looked like. Evidently, she was the only one who didn't. Mina, her beautiful modeling "twin", had almost died after finding out Serenity didn't care for such things. She had said to Mina, "Who cares? It's not as if I'm going to meet him! Let alone marry him! Useless information." That had brought her twin to faint dead away. Mina and Kunzite were happy together but she seemed to think her twin should have a healthier interest in men. Mina was a wonderful leader, a strong, confident young woman, who knew what she wanted and strived to get it. She was a wonderful friend who wouldn't hesitant to help you.  
Serenity glanced at the clock, it was already one in the morning. Sighing, she gathered her things and headed for the elevator. It was Saturday, and she would be expected in at seven. Saturday mornings were not spent sleeping in anymore. Goodness, she missed her cartoons. 


End file.
